Fallen Snow
by Redd Eyez
Summary: Jott! It's Christmas Eve and Jean's parents say they're coming to visit. The horror!


**This is a fun little one-shot fic that I thought of while I was working on my other fics. ****It's a few years ahead when Jean and Scott are already married and work as ****teachers in the institute. The students are grown up but that doesn't mean they act****like it!

* * *

**

"It's snowing!" Jean looked out the living room window and smiled like a kid at Christmas.

"The first snowfall of winter on Christmas Eve, 'tis the season is right." Scott came up from behind her and smiled.

"The best things have happened to me when it snowed. My sister got braces, my mom had to leave for two weeks for a family emergency, my dad took me to my first opera just the two of us. I came here when it snowed, and I met you that same day," Jean said as she looked up at him and smiled.

"And we got engaged when it snowed," Scott looked at the enagement ring that was next to the wedding ring on her finger and kissed her.

"The best days of my life was when it snowed."

"Mine too."

"Come outside with me," Jean said.

"It's freezing outside," Scott answered.

"I know, but we'll get a blanket and go to the docks for some 'alone' time," emphasis on the 'alone'.

"Ooo, that sounds fun." Scott started kissing and nibbling on her neck.

"Professor Summers! Bobby's hogging my PSP!" Jamie yelled.

Scott sighed. "I'll be right back." He left the room to look for the x-kids.

"It's magic. Nothing bad ever happens during the first snowfall. The world is quiet when it snows. Nothing can break the silence," Jean whispered to herself as she closed her eyes and relished the awkward silence there was throughout the mansion.

"Jean it's your mom," Rogue held the phone out.

"And then comes the screaming. Thanks Rogue," Jean grabbed the phone.

"Hi mom... Everything's fine... What's wrong?... What?... Mom please don't do this to me on such short notice... No one cares if you're alone with Dad for Christmas... Think of it as alone time for the two of you... Nooo... Please?... Pretty please?... Mo-om... Okay... Fine... Bye." Jean hung up and put her face in her hands and screamed.

"What's wrong babe?" Scott asked as he came through the door.

" My Mom and Dad are coming over." Jean groaned.

"WHAT?"

"Breathe honey. They won't be here for two whole hours," Jean started giving Scott a gentle massage on his shoulders to try to calm him down.

"Wait."

"What?" Jean started trailing kisses along his neck.

"Your parents are going to be here in two hours."

"So?"

"We gotta clean up! Scrub the floors, wach the carpets, wear our best dress clothes." Scott went into robot mode.

"Scott calm down," Jean tried to pull him back down on the couch.

"There's no time to calm down, we gotta work, work, WORK!" Scott started running around the mansion cleaning everything in sight.

"What's up with him?" Warren asked.

"My parents are coming over, "Jean sighed.

"Holy crap! We gotta clean, this house is a mess!" Warren joined Scott in his cleaning frenzy.

"EVERYONE THE SKY IS FALLING!" Scott yelled.

"JEAN'S PARENTS ARE COMING, TOO!" Warren yelled along.

All around everyone was cleaning everything they could. The only people who didn't join the cleaning rampage was Jean, Professor Xavier, and Logan. Logan never met Jean's parents so he didn't know what he was in for.

"Why're they cleanin'?" Logan asked.

"My parents are coming," Jean felt miserable.

"Shouldn't you be the one that's runnin' 'round cleanin'?" He asked.

"I know how to deal with them. Scott's never been fond of my parents and vice versa. Warren met them once and was hung-over the next day."

"Scary," Logan said.

"Yep," Jean headed for her and Scott's room to lie down.

"Should we join them?" The Professor asked.

"Nah, they'll be fine wit' out us."

"EVERYONE CLEAN!" Scott shouted.

"AND HOP ON ONE FOOT AT THE SAME TIME!" Warren yelled.

"OOO, AND RUB YOUR BELLY AND PAT YOUR HEAD AT THE SAME TIME!" Scott added.

--XoXo--

Jean woke up from her nap three hours later, surprisingly, everything was quiet. Then, her cellphone went off.

"Hello... Hi Mom... You can't come?... You're going to a convention?... On Christmas?... Okay... It's fine... No one went out of their way... Okay... Bye." She hung up and went to the door.

As soon as she opened the door she heard the yelling "WE NEED MORE BEER AND NUTS!" Which was yelled by Scott.

Followed by a "YIPPEE!" From Logan. Jean forgot that she and Scott made ther room sound proof for their own 'pleasure'.

"IS EVERYONE WEARING UNDERWEAR! 'CAUSE I AIN'T!" Warren yelled.

"THEY'RE NOT COMING!" Jean yelled. All he noise stopped throughout the mansion. Her yells echoed all around.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"THEY! ARE! NOT! COMING!" Jean yelled back.

"NOW SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP SO WE CAN EAT!" Everyone headed for the dining room except for...

"WARREN AND SCOTT! I DIDN'T MEAN THE FLOOR!"

* * *

**Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night! Or in other words have a happy ChristmasKwanzaHanukka Holidays! Depending on what you celebrate. Readers, ****my only Christmas present I want is feedback! Thanx ;D**


End file.
